


Strandwetter

by DiggeSchnugge



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pee, Piss, Sex, watersport
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiggeSchnugge/pseuds/DiggeSchnugge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was halt passiert, wenn man versaut ist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strandwetter

Er saß auf ihrem Hintern. Seine Finger verteilten in kleinen Kreisen die Sonnencreme auf ihrem Rücken. Niemand der sie zufällig sah würde vermuten, wie erregend das ganze gerade für die beiden war. Jedes Mal wenn er sich vorbeugte, konnte sie seinen harten Schwanz an ihrem Hintern spüren. Ihr Herz pochte so stark, sie hörte es sogar in ihren Ohren wummern. Sie wusste, was er vor hatte, aber sie wusste nicht wann. Und sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte. Also versuchte sie sich erst einmal zu entspannen. Die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen einfangen, seine leichte Massage genießen ... es würde schon passieren! Jedes Mal, wenn er sich wieder vorbeugte, hob sie ihren Hintern ein wenig an, rieb sich mehr an seinem Geschlecht und seufzte wohlig. Als er nun schon zum dritten Mal neue Creme auftat, damit er bloß weiter in dieser Position verharren konnte, wurde ihr klar, dass er es so tun würde. Vielleicht traute er sich ja nicht? Oder es ging noch nicht. Gerade wollte sie sich etwsa zu ihm umdrehen, da beugte er sich noch weiter vor, küsste sanft ihren Nacken und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge.   
»Ich pinkel!« hörte sie ihn nuscheln. Mit einem Mal versteifte sich ihr ganzer Körper. Ihr gesamter Fokus schien auf den einen Punkt gerichtet zu sein, der ihren und seinen Körper verband. Es dauerte gefühlte Ewigkeiten, so gespannt war sie, dann spürte sie die Hitze, die sich flüssig über ihren Po ausbreitete. Erst nur ganz wenig, es lief kitzelnd ihre Pobacken hinunter, zwischen ihre Beine und sammelte sich an ihren Schamlippen. Dann wurde es etwas mehr und lief auch über ihren Po hinweg, den Rücken etwas runter und lief dann zur Seite ab. Ein unterdrücktes seufzendes Stöhnen an ihrem Hals, ließ auch sie wieder atmen. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Ihr Körper entspannte sich und sie hob ihren Unterleib erneut ein wenig an, drückte sich den heißen Strahl entgegen und brachte ihn damit gleich noch einmal zum Stöhnen.

Die Welt um sie herum schien zu verschwimmen. Nur noch das warme Rinnsaal zwischen ihren Beinen und das Kitzeln an ihren Seiten war wichtig. Als er sich ein wenig aufrichtete wurde der Strahl doller und sie hörte ein leises Zischen. Überrascht quiekte sie auf, als der Strahl beinahe ihre Schulterblätter erreichte und drehte ihren Kopf. Hatte er die Hose herunter gezogen? Nein, die war an. Er pinkelte in einem starken, dicken Strahl aus seiner Badehose heraus. Sein Blick war trübe und seine Wangen gerötet. Mit einem Mal schoss ihr eine ganz andere Hitze zwischen die Beine. Erregt seufzte sie bei dem Anblick. Plötzlich blieb ihr jedoch der Atem weg und das Blut gefror. Über seine Schulter hinweg konnte sie ein Büschel Haare hinter den Dünen auf sie zukommen sehen! Oh Gott. In voller Panik drehte sie sich unter ihm und riss ihn beinahe grob am Nacken zu sich runter, ganz eng. »Da kommt jemand!« keuchte sie schon fast entsetzt in sein Ohr, aber an ein Halten war nicht zu denken! Er pinkelte und es fühlte sich so stark an, sie würde nicht mal bitten dass er anhält. Und so kam ihr nur die Blitzidee in den Sinn und sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, innig, beinahe schon gierig. So würde es aussehen, als würden sie einfach heftig rummachen – und das wäre nicht mal gelogen! Sie stellte ihre Beine auf, er presste sich dazwische eng an sie. Wenn die neugierigen Blicke nun nicht direkt zwischen die Beine fiel, würde keiner mitbekommen, was gerade geschah. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver, ihre Beine fingen an zu zittern. Oh, bitte lass sie schnell vorbei gehen! Dachte sie noch. Sein Strahl traf nun genau ihre Spalte, das heiße Nass drängt sich dazwischen, spielte mit ihrem Liebeshügel und lief dann zu ihrem Eingang runter, sammelte sich nun an ihrem Po. Voller Glückseeligkeit hob sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen, presste sich näher an seinen Glücksstab, wollte mehr von dem heißen Gold in ihrer Mitte haben. Mit jeder Bewegung änderte sich der Treffpunkt. Mal war es am Hügel, dann direkt an ihrem Loch. Erst als sie laut stöhnte trennten sie den Kuss. »Oh Gott fick mich!« hörte sie sich selber sagen, wie in Trance. Als könnte sie sich vor diesen Worten verstecken, legte sie die Hände über das Gesicht, doch ihr Unterleib rieb sich noch immer willig an dem seinen.

»Ich bin gleich fertig« seufzte er, nicht weniger geil. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, nur auf die Knie. Als sie zwischen ihren Fingern vorluscherte, konnte sie sehen, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln anspannten. Der Strahl wurde heftiger und zischte nun hemmungslos laut. Erschrocken sah sie sich um, doch es war keiner mehr zu sehen. Kurz schmunzelte sie... das wäre nun wirklich egal gewesen! Und genau so egal war es ihr, ob er fertig war oder nicht. »Jetzt gleich!« sagte sie also, zog seinen Hosenbund herunter und befreite seinen pinkelnden Schwanz. Für einen Moment hielt der Strahl an, der Schwanz zuckte freudig und ihr Freund sah sie ein wenig überrascht an. Aber dafür war keine Zeit. Sie brauchte es, sofort! JETZT! Und damit schob sie sich das Unterteil zur Seite und hob ihr Becken erneut zu seinem Schwanz. Dieser Einladung konnte er dann auch nicht wiederstehen, packte sie bei den Hüften und zog sie fest an sich heran, schob seine Errektion tief in sie. »ooooooooh« stöhnte sie lang und ungehalten, klammerte sich mit beiden Händen fest in das Strandtuch. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt und ganz schwindelig und das nur vom Eindringen! Er wartete auch nicht lange und bewegte sich heftig in ihr, stieß ihr jedes Mal die Luft aus den Lungen. »Es kommt!«, ließ er sie wissen, »ich kann nicht ... es kommt!«.   
»Noch nicht« bat sie heißer, bewegte sich hart gegen seine Stöße. »Bitte, noch etwas!«.  
Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, griff stärker um ihre Hüften und stoppte jede Bewegung. Ihre Augen wurde groß, erneut stoppte ihr Atem. »Oh Gott, es passiert! Oh jaa ... ich pinkel in dir!« er fing an ein wenig zu lachen, es klang beinahe, als würde er den Verstand verlieren. Aber was spielte das für eine Rolle! Sie spürte, wie es plötzlich in sie rein sprudelte und die plötzliche Fülle machte es ihr unmöglich, still zu halten. Nur sein eiserner Griff hielt sie davon ab, sich zu bewegen. Die Hitze überwältigte sie. Es sprudelte in sie rein, es floss raus, es zischte und er stöhnte so genussvoll, ihr wurde fast schwarz vor Augen. Als sie ihren Atem wiederfand und er den Griff freigab, rutschte sie von seinen Beinen und landete auf den Boden, es floss noch immer aus ihr raus und er kniete sich über sie, fing an seinen glänzenden Schwanz zu wichsen und kam nach nur wenigen Augenblicken. Völlig erschöpft und überfordert lag sie da, versuchte die Welt wieder zu verstehen.  
»Und ich wollte nicht an den Strand fahren« murmelte er und legte sich neben sie in den Sand. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann lachten sie beide.


End file.
